


Reap What You Sow

by FloralPunk15



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon typical violence in later chapters, Charlotte is the new girl cliche, Charlotte's origin slash cult fighting story, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, tags updated as the work is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: Twenty eight year old Charlotte Kingsford runs to Hope COunty to escape heartache and misery, but what she really ended up doing was trading one family feud for another. The only difference? Hope County's star family wasn't interfighting. No, they were dividing the families all across the county. Now it's up to Charlotte and a host of other characters to save Hope County and end the militaristic doomsday cult, Eden's gate, for good.
Relationships: Kim Rye/Nick Rye
Kudos: 1





	1. The Rye's Barbeque

Charlotte watched the knee high grass sway in the gentle Montana breeze. The day was beautiful and brand new, eastern horizon painted with the telltale blushes, corals, and golds of a rising sun. Watching its slow but steady climb filled her with peace, one she hadn’t known in ages. 

From the loft of her log cabin, fingers curled tightly around a mug of coffee, Charlotte could almost pretend that she was in her granparent’s guest room, watching the same sunrise over the hayfield that flanked the eastern yard. The last time she’d had that view was so long ago… she’d been fourteen then, so innocent and full of potential. 

Now? Charlotte stood alone again, wisened and hardened by all the terrible things she lived through. No, Charlotte reminded herself. You left those bad memories and that girl behind you on I-94. She is dead, and you are safe now. It was a mantra that got Charlotte from Indiana to Montana. So similar to home, yet so different. 

Montana had the same grassy plains, dense thickets, and all the mischievous wildlife Indiana did, but the major difference was that here in the big sky country, she was alone. There was no mother or older sister to turn to. She wouldn’t hear little footsteps and a small voice calling her name here. As soon as her grandparents had been laid side by side in the graveyard off Six and Quinn, Charlotte had taken all her cash, three totes of her belongings, and a degree in law enforcement, then hit I-94 and left that in her rearview. 

It hadn’t taken long to find a motel to stay in, or to confidently stride into Hope County jail and inquire about openings there. A few weeks had passed and Charlotte was the proud owner of a loft cabin just a mile off the west bank of the Henbane and she became the newest deputy in Hope County. 

Charlotte didn’t regret leaving her home, she just missed having company. Friends. A support system. Deputy Hudson and Sheriff Whitehorse had been trying to get her to go with them to a cookout at a friend’s home, but she turned it down. No sense of intruding, right? Whitehorse had insisted yesterday, so after work she was going to drive her happy ass just south of Falls End and go to this damned cook out, just to shut them up. Only prerequisite? A dish was required. Charlotte couldn’t think of a single goddamned place in the Henbane that sold zucchini, so home made bread was out. Maybe she could buy cookies and tell the hosts she was invited last minute?

While she pondered an easy dish to make, Charlotte dressed in her uniform and sipped her coffee. Once her hair was securely braided down her spine, she locked up her cabin and drove to the jail. Patrol duty, she mused, then hung up her battered lanyard in her locker and grabbed the keys to her assigned squad car. 

Aside from a noise complaint from the Moonflower Trailer Court, the patrol was uneventful. The violator apologised to the caller and turned down his god awful disco music, so she considered it a win for everyone. 

After a friendly end of shift conversation with Whitehorse, Charlotte drove to one of local farms to purchase all of her baking products and zucchini. She mixed it up and baked the loaves, then headed to the cookout. 

The yard was packed with cars, more than Charlotte could count, and even from the driveway, she could hear the low buzz of several moderate conversations through her open window. A breeze crept through, then she rolled the windows back up and gathered up her keys and her bread. An aviation place is an odd spot to host a barbeque, she thought to herself as she spotted a faded yellow sign with big red lettering, announcing a company called Rye and Sons Aviation.

As soon as she stepped out of her Mercury, a girl with long, golden blonde hair greeted her. "Hello! I'm Mary May! You must be Charlotte. Earl and Joey mentioned you'd be coming!" She beamed. "Follow me," 

Charlotte followed the joyful blonde to the backyard of the house, where a crowd of 20 something people milled about, chatting and enjoying various drinks. She didn’t recognize a single face in the crowd, which Charlotte supposed proved how much of a shut in she truly was. 

Mary took her loaves of bread and set them down beside some beautiful looking brownies and chocolate chip cookies. “Welcome to Rye And Sons Aviation. Now, I don’t run the place, but I do consider Nick and Kim good people,” She pointed to a couple talking by a grill. 

Kim, Charlotte guessed, was the kind but stern woman in an olive green tank top, her hair buzzed on one side. The man she spoke to wore a sleeveless red flannel over what appeared to be a grey shirt, a ball cap, and a grease stained jacket. Charlotte assumed that was Nick, and that they were the hosts and owners of the cookout and the aviation company. 

Mary turned to the couple. “Kim,” she called politely. “May I borrow your attention for a moment?” she requested, and Kim walked over, taking a hearty swig from a water bottle. 

“Of course, Mary. I see you made a friend,” she smiled, then offered Charlotte noe of her slim, small hands. Charlotte shook it. “I’m Kim, and that’s my husband, Nick. We’re delighted to have you,” she greeted. “There’s water and pop in the blue cooler, and beer and spirits in the red one. Help yourself, hun,” 

Charlotte nodded. “Deputy Charlotte Kingsford, but you can call me Lottie, I suppose,” she internally cursed how awkward the greeting sounded, and the way her accent stuck out, and the fact that her lisp crept through the words. Kim smiled nonetheless.

“Lottie. What a lovely name, hun.” she beamed, then turned. ”Nick, c’mere a sec, love!”

At the sound of his name, Kim’s husband turned. “Yes, dear?” he asked her kindly. A pair of aviator sunglasses hid his eyes and there was more grease on the knee of his jeans. She guessed that he did the maintenance on the planes, and possibly the more hands on business stuff. From what she could see, Nick had a brilliant smile that made Charlotte feel welcome here. Kim hadn’t answered his inquiry, so he took a few strides and joined them, offering Charlotte a surprisingly clean hand. (Her grandfather spent most of her childhood underneath various tractors, bailers, and cars, so she associated greasy jeans with perma dirt under one's fingernails from the grease and oil buildup.) “Nick Rye, owner an’ operator of Rye and Sons.” he introduced himself, giving her a firm, polite shake. 

Kim introduced her to him, then turned when a guest called her name. She excused herself, leaving Lottie alone with the admittedly handsome pilot. “You guys have a lovely home,” she complimented, hoping that the compliment sounded as sincere as she meant. Even if he did have a slight drawl, it wasn’t like the farmers and mechanics from her hometown. 

“Thank you!” he beamed. “Kim told me that people would be more obliged to come if the house looked nice too. Ever since she added flowers to the planters, I’d say business has increased tenfold,” he noted. ”Kim’s so smart. I’m lucky to have her in my life,” 

Even though the compliment wasn’t directed at her, Charlotte smiled. She could already tell Nick and Kim were wonderful people, which filled her with hope for the rest of Hope County’s natives. “Are all the folk here as lovely as you and Kim?” she ventured to ask.

Nick chuckled, ears turning pink at the compliment. “I wouldn’t say everyone is, but the nice people are a dime a dozen here, Miss Lottie,” he explained. “I can introduce you to some real amazing folk, if ya’d like?” he offered. 

“Oh no!” Lottie smiled politely. “Please, don’t let me take you away from the grill or the party,” she replied, a blush of her own creeping across the bridge of her nose. 

Nick laughed, rich and hearty.”Oh nonsense! We usually let Sharky do the grillin’! He may be a bit of a firebug, but everyone loves his steaks!” he informed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her over to the crowd of people. The only one she recognized was Ms. Drubman, the kind real estate agent who’d helped her find her little sanctuary. She sat beside an unfamiliar yet handsome blond man who smiled serenely and sipped something out of a blue metal tumbler. To his left was a chubbier guy with dark brown hair, baby mutton chops, and loud, bubbling laughter that Charlotte couldn’t help but find infectious. 

Nick cleared his throat to get their attention. “Miss Addie, Xander, Hurk, this is Deputy Lottie Kingsford,” he introduced her.

Addie perked up. “Well hello, sweetheart! Have a seat and tell me whatcha did with that little cabin of yours!” She patted the empty lawnchair to her left, which Nick graciously let her have, choosing instead to perch upon an upside down bucket. 

“Well, I have a bed and a little loveseat now. Still working on a kitchen table,” she confessed to Addie. “For now, I’m just using the breakfast counter and a stack of milk crates from one of the little farmer’s shops.” 

Nick perked up at that. “I don’t think I have any tours or lessons scheduled tomorrow, and Kim and I have a lil table we’ve been meaning to pass along now that we have a bigger one,” he offered. “Hurk or Shakry and I could bring it to ya?” 

Lottie smiled sincerely. “That would be amazing! Thank you, Nick,” She said sincerely. She’d been expecting kindness from the guests, but not a  _ complete stranger offering her a free table  _ kindness. 

Nick patted her shoulder. “Ain’t no reason to say thank you yet,” he teased her gently. “ ‘sides, Kim’ll be grateful it’s not in the garage anymore,” he laughed. 

Kim walked past with Mary, and two people Lottie had yet to meet. “Kim will be grateful for what?” she asked curiously, a hand on Nick’s shoulder. 

He turned to look at her. “Miss Lottie needs a table for her cabin, and we got one that’s collectin’ dust. Mind if I pass it along?” he asked her. 

Kim nodded. “Of course, love. That’s fine,” She confirmed. “Lottie, you’ve met Mary already, but this is Father Jerome Jefferies and-” 

The man in the green hoodie cut her off. “Charlemagne Victor Boshaw at your service. But if you require more brevity in your day to day, you can call me Sharky,” he shook her hand firmly. Suddenly, his face rang a bell. 

“I visited you earlier for a noise complaint, didn’t I?” Lottie asked with a smile. 

Sharky’s ears turned red and his smile bashful. “Awh shucks, you got me miss popo.” he teased.

Charlotte laughed. “Please never call me that again,” She requested through laughter. “My badge is off and I didn’t bring the squad car!” The whole group burst into laughter. 

Sharky gave her a firm handshake, then gestured at the grill. “I’m gonna get this barbeque started,” he told the circle, then headed towards the grill. Father Jefferies took his spot, offering Charlotte a bottle of water. She took it, but didn’t open it yet.

“A pleasure to meet you, child,” He beamed. With a voice like that, Charlotte didn’t wonder how he led a congregation. She herself wasn’t terribly religious, but his rich, soft baritone and general cadence had her hooked on every word.

“No, the pleasure is mine,” she affirmed, smiling warmly. 

“Now, I tend not to promote my church too much outside of Falls End, but if you ever find yourself needing spiritual guidance, you come on my way, hear?” He told her with a genial smile and a light chuckle.

Charlotte nodded. “Of course,” she nodded. She didn’t mention her religious beliefs, but still pondered his kind offer. He looked at the group, then settled on Charlotte once again. His kind, inquisitive look reminded her so much of her grandfather it made her sternum ache. 

“Terribly sorry to interject. Now, what were we conversing about?” Jerome asked the group.

Nick cleared his throat. “Me ‘n Sharky are gonna give Lottie a table for her new house,” he told the father kindly. “What else‘re ya needin’ Lottie?” he asked her kindly, turning to her. 

Charlotte blushed. She had a list of things, but she didn’t to overstep any boundaries.The fact that the Ryes were offering her a table despite meeting her today was too much for her. “Oh, not much I can’t gather up on my own,” she told the group kindly. Nick didn’t buy it, so she turned to him.”Seriously, the table is a huge head start, Nick. I can’t ask you guys for anything else,” 

Nick laughed, rich and hearty, getting Jerome and the other guy in the circle to join him. (Charlotte noticed that Xander had wandered off, but she didn’t know the guy across from her.) “Oh Lottie, you’re a riot. This isn’t charity, it’s a barn raisin’.” Nick told her when the group settled a bit. Weirdly enough, it felt like they were laughing  _ with _ her, despite her lack of participation and general confusion. “We aren’t tryin’ to embarrass ya any, we just wanna give ya a hand is all,” he explained. “So go on ‘n tell us how we can help,” 

“I appreciate the kindness, but I think I can manage,” she declined politely. Sure, she’d do the same in their positions, but she’d always had a bit of a hard time trying to accept help. 

The stranger in the circle chimed in, raising his hand. “Miss Lottie, do you have enough dishes? My paw is trying to get rid of some, and it’d be a damned shame if they went to waste,” 

Dishes had been something she’d been struggling with. She didn’t need a lot, being a lone wolf and one person, but she needed more than two coffee mugs, a spoon, a fork, and some chopsticks. That was for sure. She nodded. “Yeah. I don’t need a whole lot, but a few could help a ton,” She relayed. 

Addie smiled. “See, pumpkin, that wasn’t so hard. Let us help you out!” she encouraged, bumping Lottie’s bare knee with her denim covered one. 

“I doubt dishes would be helpful without any cookware,” Nick pondered aloud, tapping a little beat on his knee. “My guess is she’s been here a month ‘r so, so she may not have that stuff quite yet,” 

Charlotte gasped in surprise. Nick had been bang on the money. She’d been here for a little over four weeks and survived on what little food had survived the drive from Missoula to Hope County, plus whatever she bought in town. Takeout and snack food was getting real old, real quick. That was a part of the barbeque’s appeal, even if she’d mostly come to get to know the county’s people better. 

Jerome nodded, pulling out a notepad and scrawling a note on it.”That’s a wonderful point, Nick. Takeout only goes so far before you have enough.” 

Nick snapped his fingers. “Rae Rae was lookin’ to downsize her collection a bit, and so is Miss Mabel,” he announced softly. “Me n’ Kim have plenty of ol’ containers we can send stuff home in, so don’cha worry, Lottie. We’ll getcha through the week, ‘n by next Friday, you should have yourself a nice lil’ home all put together,” 

Addie and Jerome rose, presumably to spread the word about her situation. The other dude, who Charlotte finally guessed was Hurk, smiled. “Don’cha worry, man. We gotcha covered,” he beamed.

Sharky announced the food was ready, and Charlotte joined the crowd getting food. This was her first home cooked meal in.. fuck, eight, nine months? Most of it was damned good, especially the potato salad and macaroni and cheese. (Mary brought the mac ‘n’ cheese, and Jerome made the potato salad she later learned.) She’d gotten several compliments on her bread, and Earl introduced her to Rae Rae while she ate. 

True to his word, Nick didn’t let her, or any of the college kids leave empty handed. They’d all been sent home with food and promises to check in next weekend. She felt grateful, cared for, and a lot less hopeless than she did earlier in the week. 

Maybe Earl was right. She should have accompanied him to the Rye homestead ages ago. She’d have been better off for it, but she was still glowing with joy when she tiredly let herself into her cabin and tucked her precious leftovers in the fridge. Exhausted, but in a better mood than she’d been in in months, she climbed up the loft and passed out on top of her bed, still dressed. 


	2. The Barn Raising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick makes good on his promise to bring Charlotte a table. Meanwhile she tidies up, muses over her family, and learns more about some very important people in Hope County.

Saturday was Charlotte’s only day off, which she spent tidying the cabin and making space for the table Nick promised to deliver around 2pm. Her little cabin really wasn’t much with a hand-me-down loveseat from Earl or a spare bookshelf from Nancy, but at least she had a place to sit down and host company, and a shelf to store her prized book collection on. Aside from it being bursting with books, she’d found a little space for a framed photo of herself, Ellie, and Oliver on his first birthday. She picked it up, admiring the photo. 

He’d gotten blue frosting all over his round little cheeks and Ellie’s grey My Chemical Romance tee, but both of them wore thousand watt smiles that were identical in the way only a mother and child’s could be. Oliver had inherited Ellie’s impossibly blue eyes and perfect teeth, but definitely had his father’s nose and jaw, with Lottie’s own nose. He’d also gotten reddish blonde hair from his mother, with one perfect little pin curl among the fur fine locks. Ellie’s hair had been a stunning shade of magenta, in wild curls, pulled back by a black headband. In comparison, Lottie looked like a stranger, with her shoulder length auburn hair swept into a messy bun and her wide hazel eyes crinkled with laughter as she held a napkin. In front of them, on Oliver’s tray, his cake read “appy 1 ay Oliver” facing the toddler. She traced his chubby little cheek over the glass, letting herself revel in the memory of her grandparents, mother, brother, and sister singing. 

A tear hit the glass, and she set the frame back atop the bookshelf, wiping her eyes. Oliver’s birthday had been one of the last times Noah, her mother, and Charlotte had gotten along before her grandparent’s passing. Eighteen short days later, Noah had told her he wished her dead and she granted him that wish in spirit. It’d hurt that he’d said that on her 18th birthday, but she let it go, along with his anger. It wasn’t worth dwelling on anymore, not after nearly a whole decade passed since. 

Charlotte busied herself finding her picture hanging kit among the boxes Ellie had mailed out to her of her stuff, carefully unearthing framed pictures as she did. She hung their family portrait above the bookshelf, and her police academy graduation just to its left. Her grandparent’s wedding picture hung above the mantle, where she could always see the love in their eyes and their youthful smiles. Below the wedding picture, Charlotte set their family bible, minding the delicate white leather flaking off in her hands. She cleaned it up gingerly, then answered the knocking at her door. 

“Howdy, Miss Lottie!” Nick beamed at her. “Sorry ‘m late, Kim ‘n me had an ultrasound appointment to attend,” he apologized, a box of what looked to be kitchen supplies in his arms. She stepped aside to allow him in, and he set the box down on the breakfast bar. “Those are mighty fine pictures. That your family?” he asked kindly. 

Charlotte nodded, beginning to unpack the box of cookware. “Yes sir,” she replied with a soft smile. “My late grandparents,” she pointed to the mantle. “My mother, brother, and sister,” she gestured to the family portrait. “And my nephew,” she finished, pointing to the picture on the bookshelf. 

Nick nodded. “They’re beautiful pictures,” he praised, moving to help her. Sharky let himself in, bearing a box of dishes. “That lil nephew of yours is cute as a button,” 

Charlotte smiled. “He’s gotten so big since I left. I miss my little Ollie bug, but my sister promised to send me lots of pictures.” 

Sharky nodded, eyeing the pictures. “That’s a lovely little starter collection,” he told her sincerely. “Tell me how to help.” he instructed. 

Nick shooed her back out of the kitchen. “You just tell us what to do and we’ll do it,” he grinned, then gestured to the door. “First, the table. Then we’ll be at your mercy,” he joked with a serious note. 

Charlotte got the impression this wasn’t a first time thing for the boys. They moved like a well oiled machine, the way only years of practice could achieve. The table had been a breeze, and by no time her house looked like a home and not a mess of boxes. It’d taken the trio a little over two hours, then Sharky had to head out. Nick stayed, helping Mary May and Jerome bring her groceries and other little housewarming gifts. 

“Thanks for your help,” Charlotte told the trio gratefully. “Allow me to feed you as thanks?” she asked them. They all nodded, taking seats around her new, cleaned table. It felt nice, sipping raspberry tea as she made shit on a pan veggies and burgers for her loyal little helpers. They joked amongst themselves, also drinking the tea. She served the food with a flourish, then joined them.

“To Miss Lottie,” Nick raised his glass “And to her new, cozy little home!” a chorus of well wishes filled the air as the glasses clinked softly. 

“To Nick, for all his help and for organizing this barn raising!” Lottie announced with a smile. Mary and Jerome agreed, while the tips of Nick’s ears turned read and he smiled bashfully.

“Awh, shucks, Miss Lottie. No need to thank me,” he told her softly, still blushing. “ I’m just doing what’s right,” he confessed. “Ain’t no reason to make a big deal outta a small kindness,” 

Mary rested a hand on Nick’s arm. “Let her, Nick. She’s thankful for your help, and quite frankly, you don’t take to thank you’s all that well, mister,” she jokingly scolded. “So you take that praise like you would about Kim or Carmina.” 

Their conversation wound down, then Mary and Nick had to go. Charlotte made sure to send them with leftovers, having plenty of her own from the prior day’s barbeque. Jerome stayed to help her tidy up. “Y’know, Miss Fairgrave is right. Nick is a good kind, but has a hard time taking praise for being like that.” he told her softly. “If he takes a shining to you, he’s a good person to have supporting you. Would do anything for anyone, even giving the shirt off his back to them,” 

Charlotte nodded. “I gathered. He reminds me of my grandfather. Wouldn’t let anyone go without help or advice.” she smiled softly. “Grandpa would love Nick if they ever met. He’d admire the hell out of him for that plane too, “ 

Jerome laughed. “Mary’s a good girl too. Same way as Nick, but doesn’t mind a little praise. They have faith in you, Miss Charlotte. They want to see you fit in and do well here, as do I.” 

The dishes were dried and put back in contemplative silence, then Charlotte walked Jerome to the door. “Thank you for everything, Father Jerome,” she smiled sincerely. 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, my child,” Jerome told her sincerely, clapping her shoulder lightly. “Think on what I said, yes? And don’t be a stranger. Say hello when you’re in Falls End,”he told her, then bade her a good night and a night’s well rest. She watched his little balck pick up truck rumble away, then set about readying herself for bed. 


End file.
